magistreamnpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Nimor
Nimor seems to be an interesting student, one who can easily translate what language was written on the scroll. So far, she has only been seen in the second section of the Naga quest. 'The Foreign Scroll Spoilers' “Excuse me,” says a student, the second one of the day to interrupt you. Looking up from the dusty tome you're bent over, you see a magi from your year. “Nimor,” you say by way of greeting. “What are you working on?” she asks, sweeping back her long, dark hair. You sigh and offer her the scrap of paper. “This ridiculous piece of scroll. I can't find any translations for it.” Pulling up a chair, Nimor settles next to you and wrinkles her nose as she scrutinizes the scrap of paper. “Do you have any clues to its origin?” she asks. “It's supposedly from Raza,” you say, shrugging with exasperation. "Oh, this looks like n..." she says, stopping herself and looking at you with a mischievous smile. "Looks like what?" you ask, leaning forward. “Oh, I don't know, just something my father was studying before he died. You wouldn't be interested." With a groan, you reach for your satchel. “Can I make you think otherwise?” Fiddling with one of your feather pens, she gives you a jackal grin. “Perhaps.” You draw out a handful of large coins gold. “5,000 gold sound good enough?” Leaning back casually, Nimor produces a fake yawn. "Doesn't look like five thousand gold to me," she replies. "It isn't," you say, digging through your things, "It was just on top of my checkbook." --- Nimor scowls at you, showing you her most withering expression. “Didn't you promise me 5,000 gold? Come back when you have it, and then I'll help you. A deal's a deal.” --- “Ah, excellent,” Nimor says. “Just what we agreed upon. Now I can get that alagos I've had my eyes on. Hand that bit of scroll to me, I'll figure it out.” You happily do so, watching as she sets to work translating the foreign script. She tells you a fascinating story as she works, and you lose track of time as you become engrossed in the tale. “Once, a long, long time ago, magi spoke to nagas. Do you know of the nagas, the snake people? They are half human, half snake, and possess unknown magic. They live deep in the Jungle of Raza, which is why we never see or hear about them. My father was one of the last magi to travel there – it's too dangerous. He never returned from his last trip.” Her voice grew sad for a moment, but she shook her head and kept writing. “Anyway, these snake people, they even lived among us once. If a magi finds the naga, and presents them with the traditional peace offering, a manticore egg, then a naga becomes an ally. The naga will come back to The Keep and live among us. We'll teach each other different magic and strengthen our bonds. Or so it used to be,” she said, growing thoughtful. “There haven't been any nagas here for hundreds of years. But this bit of scroll could change that!” With a warm smile on her face, Nimor pushes the pad of paper she was working on over to you. It reads: “In the land of reptiles, among vine and flower, follow the rising sun to the farthest corner to find the children of the jungle. You will know them by their blue skin and strong tails, whose power none can match. Offer them an egg with red wing and tail, then you will find peace and knowledge.” “Well,” you say with a dry chuckle, “It looks like I have a trip to go on.” Category:Quest NPC